


Like Your Life Depends On It

by nessajjewell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessajjewell/pseuds/nessajjewell
Summary: Plance high school au where Pidge and Lance get assigned to look after a robot baby together.





	Like Your Life Depends On It

"Today you will be starting your parent projects," Miss Hartwood said." You and your partner will be assigned a baby to look after." There were some panicked looks on so people's faces. Including Pidge. 

She had no experience with children neither did she want it.

"Don't worry, they are robots so you are not getting actual babies." Some people made a sigh of relief but Pidge was still worried about who her partner would be. She didn't have many friends in that class. To be honest she didn't have many friends to begin with. 

Hunk, her only friend, was in a different class. So she could only hope she could get someone who she actually liked. 

Lance was in her class. She hated him. He was so annoying. He was one of those jocks who always hit on the cheerleaders.

"I'm going to assign your partners so stop looking around at your friends."Miss Hartwood got out her clipboard and started calling names."James you're with Ina."

"High five!"James held his hand up for Ina to high five him but she put his arm back down on the table.

Lance was hoping to get paired up with Allura. Allura was the pretty girl he'd been crushing on for a while. She was a cheerleader and he was a football player. They were only meant to be.

"Allura you are with... hmm," she paused and looked through the names on her clipboard.

Lance was so close to being partnered up with Allura. All that had to happen was his name to be called.

"Keith. Allura, you are with Keith."

"Ok." They replied at the same time.

"Ughhhhh."Lance groaned a little to loud.

"And Lance.. your partner will be Katie." Miss Hartwood smirked.

They both leapt out of their chairs."WHAT!"

Pidge tried to convince Miss Hartwood to partner her with someone else." Please Miss Hartwood, don't pair with this-this imbecile!

"Oh I'm an imbecile? You're the one who acts like she's smarter than everyone else!" Lance retorted.

"BECAUSE I AM."

"HEY! Either you two suck it up and do this project together or you both get F's!" There was a collection of ooo's coming from the class.

"Fine." They said as the slumped into their seats.

A few more assignments later, Miss Hartwood announced that they would get their babies next week and they should start thinking of names.

Everyone moved to be near their co-parents and Lance slumped into the chair beside Pidge.

"Look, Katie, I don't want to do this with you any more than you than you want to with me, but I don't want to fail this class. We are going to have to work together."

"Same. And please call me Pidge. Only my family calls me Katie."

"Pidge, do we have a deal?"Lance held his hand out.

"Deal." Pidge shook his hand. 

Lance examined her hand. "Your hands are so tiny.

Pidge took her hand out of his grasp." Shut up!"


End file.
